


Then Do So

by atren



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, also...porn without plot...., if it can even be called that, or at least..very limited plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atren/pseuds/atren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are hard to grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Do So

She was truly beautiful. He hate to admit it, but there was no dying it. Her skin was flawless and pure, her eyes, filled with clarity, and her voice...her voice was so soft and yet she spoke with such strength. Yes. She was truly, truly, beautiful.

And he wanted to taint her.

It gave him shivers just thinking about the princess laying underneath him, writhing in pain...or maybe...pleasure? She was his target and he was given orders to dispose of her. But before he did, he wanted to corrupt her...at least a little bit. Her soul will be blackened, he thought to himself, she'll lose herself, and no longer will she be the just and pure princess that she is known to be. The faintest of grins formed on his face.

Luckily for him, the sweet princess had taken a sort of curiosity towards him. Why this was so he had no clue, but he took this opportunity to advance his personal goal. Now, Kamui did not approach him often, but when she did she stayed for lengthy periods. She would ask about his tasks and plead him to teach her something, _anything_. Her desire to learn was quite insatiable, he noted. “I thought it would be beneficial to improve my magic skills. And you, being the sorcerer that you are, would be a very fitting mentor,” would so go, more or less, her usual excuse. Iago had to be crafty in his responses, so with every plea a decline would follow. The cycle went on a few times until he gave in. Such a reaction from him would keep her wanting to come back - he had calculated this beforehand. And it worked.

Over time, Kamui began to visit him more often, usually during the day or whenever she had free time. She wanted to “ask a few questions” and have him “help her refine her magic”. While she worked dutifully and concentrated on the tasks he assigned her, Iago couldn't help but notice the quick glances she gave him when they were alone. Ah, so she is changing already, he smiled to himself.

He was a step closer to his goal.

Before long, the princess had started frequenting his room at night. Iago didn't mind, of course. Having her there with him made it all the easier to-Oh! Someone was coming.

Iago got up from his seat and advanced towards the door as he heard the footsteps he had gotten all too familiar with. In truth he did not expect her to come for it was sufficiently late enough that she would be sleeping or at least doing her other nightly activities. Just her being here right then set off a signal. Should it be tonight? he asked himself. Iago decided to let the thought linger for a bit until he figured out the reason for her presence.

“Milady, what are you doing so late in the night?” he asked the princess as he let her inside his room. “It's rather unsightly of a pretty, young lady as yourself going to a man's room, and at night no less.” Kamui laughed at his words leaving the man to raise an eyebrow. “Iago, why are you questioning me now? I've been to your room plenty of times at night. Not at this hour, but it's still the same.” The princess walked around his room, looking here and there at nothing in particular. Iago stood still, watching her, before heading over to where she stopped. “Hmm, might you repeat that, Princess?” Iago asked after hearing a faint murmur.

“I also wanted to see you,” Kamui said again, slightly louder. Iago gave a noncommittal hum in response and turned to face her. The royal played with her fair hair before opting to move it over shoulder. Iago's gaze instantly focused on the white expanse of skin that was suddenly exposed to him. Ah, it will be tonight, he decided.

“You know,” he began, his hand reaching towards the princess's neck,“I'm supposed to kill you.” His cold digits landed softly on her skin and he could feel her flinch slightly. She didn't move...yet. Iago lowered his head to hers. “And right now, your life is quite literally in my hands,” he whispered into her ear, griping a little tighter around her neck. “So what will you do?” Kamui replied softly if not a bit defiantly.

“I shall do this, my dear.” Iago moved his face closer to hers before descending his lips upon hers. The hand that was wound around her neck moved upward her hold her cheek, and despite all that he had said, Kamui leaned into his touch. The man retracted from the kiss to look at the woman before him. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and she looked as though she wanted more. More of what? Iago leaned in to kiss her again, this time using his tongue which she so openly accepted. Kamui closed her eyes and wound her arms around Iago's neck, her delicate fingers threading through his hair. All the while the sorcerer's hands began to trail down her body, tracing her curves, grabbing her in places that he could. She moaned into his mouth whenever he gripped with more enthusiasm.

Iago kissed her again, and again, and again. On the lips, on her cheek, on her jawbone, and finally, her neck. He was quite fixated on that spot, sucking on Kamui's pure skin. Every now and then she could feel his wet tongue on her, and each time she would whimper. When he pulled back, Kamui took the opportunity to ask why he hadn't killed her sooner. To which he replied, “Because I wanted to corrupt you.”

“Then do so.”

Those were the three words that set him off. It was quite easy to undress the fair princess for she was just in a nightgown. Iago had stripped her of all articles of clothing before undressing himself. As he laid her down on his bed, he took the time look at her body. Her skin was smooth, no blemishes yet (he'll have to mark her up thoroughly tonight, he mused), and her breasts, though not exactly large, were pert and wonderfully shaped. The thought of him dirtying her made his mouth water.

Without warning, Iago placed his mouth over a rosy nipple, sucking harshly at the tender skin. Kamui let out a sharp gasp, a few whimpers followed after as she felt his tongue flick the hardened flesh. Iago repeated this action a few times before moving on to her other breast.

Underneath him, Kamui could feel the more than prominent length digging into her thigh. She felt a twist in her gut and she was hotter than she had remembered. A couple of times she raised her hips, having the member graze against her slick slit. “Mmm...nngggghh.......ahh.”

The amount of pleasure given off by having Kamui rub against him was addicting. Iago released a few moans of his own as he rocked his body, letting his cock tease Kamui's entrance. He wanted her to beg before he did anything – he took enjoyment in seeing others submit to him.

The princess pleaded and gasped his name, “I-Iago.....nnnn.....just.......fuck me....” And so he did. His hardened cock slipped inside her. She was so _wet_ and her walls clutched around him tightly as he slid in and out at a rapid pace. Kamui's moans grew louder as she began to reach her climax, but Iago stopped his ministrations before she did. 

He heard her whimper in disappointment but he silenced her with a kiss. “Shh...Come here,” he ordered her. Iago sat up and motioned the royal towards him. She leaned over to hear what he had to say.

“Ride me,” he whispered impishly. Kamui looked to the side in embarrassment, but did as told. Slowly she lowered herself onto Iago's stiff cock, whining as she did so. She rose slightly and then lowered herself once more. Her movements quickened as she sought for her release, and Iago couldn't help but get mesmerized by sight of the young lady moving so enthusiastically against him. He sucked on one her tits as she rode him. “Ahhh.....Milady......nnn....yes......faster now.....” Iago groaned.

When she reached her climax, Kamui didn't scream. She was the type to whimper and whine while rubbing her body a bit more to draw out her pleasure. How cute.

Iago, while he hadn't cum yet, was very close. “Mmmm...nnn......” His member was being encased by a pair of soft lips. Kamui had took it upon herself to finish up the sorcerer's so called “problem” and thought it best to use mouth to do what her pussy couldn't. Her tongue flicked the head of Iago's cock, the muscle ever so wet and swirling around it. Before long, Iago released his seed into her mouth.

Both panted and waited to recover. “Won't you come with me?” Iago offered. Kamui, laying beside him lifted her head. “Where to?” Iago hummed, feigning as though he was thinking about the destination. “Anywhere but here. You can slip away first and I'll say you're dead. Then we can meet up and leave somewhere...anywhere...”

Kamui pondered for a bit, “Mm....if I can be with you....I suppose it's alright.” She snuggled a bit closer to the man, falling asleep. Sure that she couldn't hear him, Iago confessed to her then wrapped his arms around her body.

“What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at smut, but I won't get better if I don't write. I left this fic pretty open? I suppose. There's a few questions that need to be answered, but that's up to you all. As for keeping character, I need to work on that - I tried to convey how Iago is through his actions (if not a bit too subtly) and I wanted to incorporate (however little) some traits of the Iago from Othello (he's quite....the character). Also, Othello is an interesting play - please read it. (Doesn't really have any connection other than they both have a character named Iago. I was hoping the Iago from Fates would be more influenced by it or at least by the play: Macbeth since that's his name in the Japanese ver). 
> 
> Hmm...I'm posting this fic without much editing so there's bound to be a lot of mistakes. I'll fix them as I see 'em or whenever someone points 'em out.


End file.
